Social networking platforms may store data about or otherwise related to users of the social networking platforms. These social networking platforms often allow users of the platforms to share information with one another and perform various actions. The volume of data generated that corresponds to the actions of others and the sharing of information with other users of such social networking platforms may be relatively large. Consequently, an individual user of a social networking platform may have difficulty managing this large amount of available data. As a result, the user may miss, gloss over, or otherwise fail to appreciate information of some level of significance that was shared with or otherwise available to the user within the social networking platform.